


For Good Luck

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, probably, seungyoun and seungwoo plays sportsball, wooseok is the new kid at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Minutes before Seungyoun is about to go out on the field for the first game of the season, he sees a text from Wooseok saying he needs to talk to him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	For Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> THESE 1000 WORDS OR LESS CHALLENGES ARE HARD I AM SWEATING THE TEARS I REFUSED TO CRY anyways here u go

_ Meet me behind the bleachers before the game. It’s important. _

Seungyoun looked down at his phone and frowned. Wooseok wouldn’t have pulled him away if it wasn’t life or death, but their first game of the season was only moments away.

He was already in his uniform and cleats when he decided to check his phone to see if his mom sent anything, and that’s when he saw the message Wooseok sent thirty minutes before. He swallowed. Wooseok hadn’t sent anything else which bothered him, but he couldn’t  _ leave _ .

Seungwoo, the team captain, stood at the back of the locker room next to the blackboard giving his famous  _ first game  _ speech that was passed down from captain to captain like a lucky baton because the game’s outcome set the tone for the rest of the season. Every superstition, including that, was sacred even down to the coach’s red checkered boxers.

The team clung onto Seungwoo’s every word, and Seungyoun knew he should have too, but the unsettled feeling in his stomach made it too hard to concentrate. And how could he play if he spent the whole game worried? Plus, he didn’t want to flake out on Wooseok who was probably still waiting for him...

Wooseok was a new transfer to the school and one of the few people on campus who didn’t grow up with everyone else. He didn’t know about season traditions or superstitions. All he knew was that Seungyoun was a striker who spent all of his nights chasing his best friend around a field while he pretended to do his homework on the bench.

Seungyoun looked at Seungwoo with a pitiful frown. This was  _ his  _ last season. Scouts would come at some point, and if they blew their first game,  _ his  _ season was screwed.

But what if something was wrong?

With the whole team focused on Seungwoo, he reached into his bag and grabbed a black hoodie and pulled it over his head, not wanting to draw any attention to himself from excited alumni. With a small apologetic prayer, he slipped out unnoticed and looped around the field’s perimeter until he finally found Wooseok.

Wooseok hid beneath the crowded bleachers like he had a secret, and Seungyoun couldn’t help but laugh. So small and sneaky, he might have blended into the shadows if it weren’t for the bright yellow sweater that hung limply over his palms.

“Wooseok,” he waved, trotting over. “I just got your message. What’s wrong?”

Pale in the face, Wooseok shook his head  _ no _ , and he wrung his hands anxiously. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Seungyoun tried to not be annoyed with him, but if he was late for the game…

“I just wanted to wish you good luck,” Wooseok added.

“Oh,” he relaxed. “Thank you. You’re gonna watch us play, right?”

“Yeah, maybe,” he nodded.

“Maybe?” Seungyoun laughed. “You’re already here.”

“You’re right,” he looked down and squared his shoulders. “I’m already here.”

Seungyoun tilted his head with a frown. Wooseok wasn’t acting like himself at all. Sure, he was a naturally timid person… in public, but when they were alone, Wooseok was bright and animated and, dare he say, noisy, but Wooseok acted like he did when he had to order food by himself. In times like those, Seungyoun usually spoke up for him, but there was no one around to be shy with.

“What’s wrong, Seok?” 

Wooseok looked at him and twisted his mouth in thought, but then his body sank, defeated. “Nothing. That’s all I had to say.”

Seungyoun’s stomach flipped. He knew this was the equivalent of receiving terrible news, but he couldn’t figure out why. A sense of dread grew, but then he heard the cheerleaders shout over on the field, and he knew he was out of time.

“Alright,” he said, unsure. “Guess I’ll head back, then.”

“Wait,” Wooseok almost shouted with his arms stretched towards Seungyoun. He lowered them slightly as he looked up to make sure no one in the bleachers above had heard him. “ _ Wait _ .”

“What is it?”

Wooseok squeezed his eyes shut tight and took a deep breath with a single, determined nod. He took a long step forward and pushed himself up on his tippy toes, grabbing Seungyoun by the collar. He paused for a moment, and Seungyoun watched him, stunned and wide-eyed.

Wooseok glanced down at his mouth and swallowed before pushing himself closer. He pressed his lips against his for a soft, and warm, and unmistakable kiss. Seungyoun inhaled sharply in surprise, but his hands went to Wooseok’s waist to support him on their own.

After a few seconds, Wooseok pulled away, red faced. He pushed himself back, unable to look at him, but before Seungyoun could say anything, he blurted out his explanation. “For good luck.”

“Oh,” he barely processed, his lips still buzzing. “Thank you.” 

Seungyoun’s whole body was frozen in place, and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to brace himself for the  _ gotcha  _ hidden camera moment or if he was supposed to reach out and grab Wooseok and kiss him like he deserved to be kissed, but god did he hope it was the latter. Before he could find out, a whistle sounded out from the field. “I have to…”

“Go,” Wooseok spun him around and shoved him. “Go win!”

“Will you stay and watch?” He said over his shoulder as he stumbled away.

“Do you want me to?”

“Of course!”

“Then hurry!” Wooseok gave him a final push. Seungyoun pulled off his hoodie and tossed it, hoping that Wooseok would retrieve it for him and ran as fast as he could to the field.

He took his place next to Seungwoo and tried to act like he was there the whole time, but Seungwoo wasn’t an idiot. He gave him a look, and Seungyoun leaned towards him. “New good luck ritual.”

“It better work,” he mumbled.

Seungyoun smiled to himself and looked down at the grass around his cleats. “I don’t know, I’m feeling pretty lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh i hope this was ok 😭 thank you for reading


End file.
